Till  Death Do We Part
by Lady Nazo
Summary: On the day before Ichigo and Orihime's wedding the unthinkable happens.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

_She should be happy. She should be ecstatic. She was getting married to her childhood sweetheart., but right now she could not make herself feel anything. Ichigo is her prince, her protector, her soon to be lover and she was the princess in a fairy tale. She knew she loved Ichigo but she didn't feel like she was in love with him. It is the day before their wedding and nothing felt right. They have been together for six years. Since a year after the winter war. Everyone expected them to be together and it just kinda happened. No fireworks, No declaration of love, No nothing. They just started hanging out because they were lonely and it was easier to be lonely together._

_After six years, they do love each other, but she knows he still thinks about Rukia everyday. She could not tell him how she felt. He would never understand about Ulquiorra. No one ever will._

_She had matured a lot over the years. The war had made her grown up. No more talk about aliens and little blue men taking over the world(but it would be cool). She had seen and experienced too much for such thinking. Sometime she missed her old self, to be so carefree. But then she did not regret what she had been though because she would have never meet him._

_Ichigo must never find out about the way she felt. He would never be able to deal with knowing the truth. She has hid her true feeling. Her main concern is to make him happy and give him a great life. He has suffered enough over the years. _

_He will never feel like he wasn't loved or cherished. She will worship him for the rest of their lives until death do they part._

Orihime POV

I'm late, I'm late I'm very, very late. hehe. We have to meet at the chapel for rehearsal at 6:00 and it is already 5:30. Ichigo is going to be mad. I can see his face right now. Looking all mad, he is so funny. He is truly too cute.

I have pumped myself up about this whole marriage thing. I know it is time for both of us to let go. We need to focus on us.

Beep, beep. Yes, he must be mad for him to be blowing the horn. I guess I am as ready as I am going to ever be.

"I coming, I coming. Sorry." I said

That look was on his face. But he said "Its okay but lets go".

The whole way there we talked about our future and how everything worked out the way it should have. In other words we lied to each other and to ourselves.

We never mention Rukia. He never brings her up. I can no longer even feel jealous about her. I miss her too.

"I love you so much" Ichigo told me and smiled. The smile never reaches his eyes and I know why. The same reason mine never does either.

"I love you too" I replied to him. And I do. I know I do.

"Dad must be standing on his head waiting for us. He has been so excited all day long about walking you down the aisle".

"I feel so mad now. I hate that I was running so late. I guess I slipped back into my daydreaming again".

As I looked about the window, I tried to clear my mind of everything except for Ichigo. We had decided to wait till we were married to have sex. I wondered now if we should had went ahead and maybe I would not be having so many doubts now. But I am scared I would only see green eyes instead of brown and he would see violet eyes instead of gray. STOP, thinking that way, only good thoughts, only good thoughts.

I turned and looked at Ichigo and he seemed as spaced out as I was.

"Ichigo are you okay".

"Of course, I am fine". He reached out and grabbed my hand. "I am so happy we are finally getting married" He bent over the seat and kissed me. I do love the way he kissed so maybe everything will be okay.

Nothing else was said so we just looked out the window all the way to the church.

Isshin was waiting on the church steps for us jumping up and down. "Come on you love birds, hurry up"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "We're here so calm its not like they can start without us."

_Ichigo walked around the car and opened the door for me. "Are you ready for this" I asked him. He give me my special smile and said "I have been ready for this."_

_We held hands as we were crossing the street and we looked up and a car was zooming toward us out of control. Ichigo tried to push me out of the way but it was too late. I felt the car hit us as I looked into his eyes everything went black._

_I woke up in a field of flowers. Where did the car go, where is Ichigo? How did I get here?_

"_Ichigo, Ichigo" I heard something moaning in the high grass beside of me. "Thank god, Ichigo. Are you okay."_

_He rolled over and looked at me. I have never been so happy to see that he was okay._

"_What happened?"_

_He stood up and looked around without saying anything. I looked around too trying to see where we were. It hit us both at the same time._

"_We're dead" _

_I fell to my knees crying. It can't be true. My friends, my job, everything it is all over with. Wait a minute, why can I remember everything. I thought you lost all of your memories._

"_Ichigo, what should we do?" _

"_The only thing I know to do is to walk to the Seireitei. There must be a reason we can remember everything"._

_So he has already thought about that too. What does it mean I wonder?_

"_I feel a lot of spiritual pressures in this different so lets head this way"_

_I could only nod and follow him. I do not understand any of this. Everything is just moving way to fast. I do not have any idea what is going to happen._

"_What is that I feel" I asked Ichigo._

"_I think somebody is coming this way, it feels like they are coming fast."_

_We both stopped and tried to prepare ourselves for what it might could be. Ichigo pushed me behind him as we saw two shadows top the nearest hill._

_They slowed down maybe to not scare us. I don't know. It has been so long since we had rushed in here and attacked them. They couldn't still be angry about that. Could they? I mean we did save them from Aizen even if it did cost Ichigo all of his powers._

_I grabbed Ichigo's hand and held on tight as I noticed them getting closer and closer. They both had black hair but I could not make out their faces._

_That was when it hit me. I know who they are. I know who they are. I looked up at Ichigo and he must had figured it out to. He turned and looked at me. We could not say anything. As we turned back, they were somehow right in front of us._

_Green eyes met gray eyes._

_Violet eyes met brown eyes._

"_Ul-Ulquiorra"_

"_R-Rukia"_

_All we could say were they names as we looked toward them_

_A/N Hope you like. First time trying this. It has been a while since I have written anything. But It is for fun so maybe you will enjoy it._


End file.
